


Drunk on (Chocolate) Liquor

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should have known better than to eat M&Ms when Gabriel might show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on (Chocolate) Liquor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystalicekitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/gifts).



> I got my information on Enochian [here](http://www.themagickalreview.org/enochian/alphabet.php)

Sam should have known better, he really should. Maybe Gabriel’s sweet tooth was rubbing off on him. But he’d finally gotten his hands on a bag of _plain_ M &Ms, thankyouverymuch and he was lounging on the bed eating them when Gabriel showed up.

His eyes lit up in a way Sam had become all too familiar with, and he had a moment to think _oh crap_ before Gabriel was in his lap, kissing the taste of chocolate out of his mouth.

He made a protesting noise before Gabriel’s tongue stopped up his throat completely. When the archangel pulled back his eyes were almost black.

“I don’t get it,” Sam said. “You’re an archangel, what’s with the candy fixation?”

Gabriel grinned at him. “You don’t spend more than a millennium as a Trickster without picking up a few of their attributes. Besides, has Cas ever had chocolate?”

“Uh…no I don’t think so.” Cas didn’t generally eat at all…well, except for that one time, and there were extenuating circumstances.

Gabriel clucked his tongue and took the bag from Sam. “I thought sure Dean would have tried it by now.”

“Hey!” Sam said, reaching for the candy. A futile, little brother’s protest.

Gabriel popped a handful into his mouth, then held one to Sam’s mouth. Sam reached for it, but Gabriel pulled it away. “Ah-ah.”

Sam sighed and let Gabriel put the candy in his mouth. It was no use arguing with Gabriel when he was in a Mood.

Gabriel fed him a few more M&Ms before he said, “Hey, you know what’d be better than these?” He snapped his fingers and a bowl of melted dark chocolate appeared next to the bed.

Sam tried to dislodge him. “Nuh-uh, Gabriel, I told you no sex involving food!”

Gabriel pouted, dipped his fingers in the chocolate and held them to Sam’s face. He had to lick the chocolate off or else it would drip all over him.

Gabriel moaned, and, OK, yeah, maybe that was kinda hot. Sam gave his fingers a last swipe before Gabriel pulled them away. “There, see?”

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, as Gabriel began ridding him of his clothes. In a moment he was bare-chested, Gabriel still on his lap, his erection pressing into Sam’s hip.

Gabriel shoved him backwards and Sam fell to the bed as Gabriel opened his jeans and pulled them off. Then the archangel snapped his fingers and he was naked in front of him.

The smirk Gabriel gave him made Sam gulp, more when he realized he couldn’t move. “Gabriel…”

“It’s your own fault, Sammy. You started this.”

He dipped his fingers into the chocolate again and drew them in a curl over the right side of Sam’s chest. The chocolate was warm, and Sam caught his breath.

The next stroke Gabriel made, slightly to the left of the first, was too complicated for Sam to analyze. It was something like an angled cross with the top curling out to the left and splitting off. “What are you doing?”

“Writing,” Gabriel replied.

Sam knew that already, thank you, but even when he wasn’t desperately aroused he needed a dictionary to decipher Enochian.

Gabriel kept drawing on his skin with the chocolate, going from right to left. Something like a _V_ with one branch curved. The left side of a heart with a hook above it. A horizontal stroke, a vertical one, and another horizontal one. Another letter, similar, but without the second horizontal stroke. A _C_ with two prongs extending from the left of it.

When Gabriel finally pulled back Sam was gasping. “Gabriel…”

He smirked. “Exactly.” Then he leaned down to lick the chocolate off Sam’s skin.

Sam moaned and arched up as Gabriel polished away every trace of the letters he’d written. “Gabriel…”

Gabriel picked up the bowl, put his hand along the side of it and let the chocolate pour out onto Sam’s cock.

Gabriel smoothed his hand over Sam’s cock, coating it evenly and Sam thrust into the pressure. It drew away after a moment, and Sam whimpered, but almost immediately Gabriel had taken him in his mouth.

Sam whined and thrust up as Gabriel’s tongue ran around and over every inch of his cock, sucking the chocolate away. It wasn’t more than a few moments before he was coming down Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel pulled away and smiled at him, as Sam found he could move again. “Chocolate and you, my two favorite things.”

“You haven’t let me return the favor yet,” Sam pointed out, and Gabriel’s eyes blazed.


End file.
